Piglomania
Please do not edit this page without BigPiggyBoy57's permission! General Piglomania was founded on a different planet. When Liamosia found them, they saw potential in their country, so they beamed the whole country on to New Earth. They used to be at constant war with Rektland, their neighbor, until the signing of the Rekttreaty of Piglomania. Piglomania was in the midevil times until 2026, and their army consisted of infantry, cavalry, and dragons. Piglomania also breeds certain monsters underground to unleash on their enemies occasionally. Dragons used by the Piglomanian army can be of any race or class. Piglomania advanced quickly due to raids on Rektland. They have stolen technology and knowledge from them to use for their nations benefit. Their currency is equal to Liamosian pounds, which makes trading with them easier. There is a large mass of antimatter underneath Piglomania, and they are making tons of money by selling it to Liamosia. The people who live in Piglomania are mostly human, but there is some pig in their DNA (scientific name: Homo sapiens porcum). Piglomanians look like humans, but their noses look slightly like a pig snout, and their skin is a deep tan, and is slightly pink. They make snorting noises like a pig when they cough. Bacon can be made from Piglomanians, which make bacon illegal in Piglomania. No other meat can be made from them, so pork, ham and sausage are not banned. Piglomanians live substantially longer than humans, except for Liamosian humans (Piglomanian - 176 yrs. Liamosian - 225 yrs.). Piglomanians and humans cannot have children, and the cause for this seems to be a genetic defect in all humans. There is debate about fixing this error in human genetic code. Piglomania has achieved space travel, dragons, and the future may include antimatter weaponry. There is a void portal in some Dwarvish ruins in Piglomania, and it's no surprise that penguins inhabit the islands nearby. It is rumored that the Prince Rens Van Pig is trading with the penguins, but it is unknown what he is trading for, and if the rumors are even true. The penguins are also rumored to be Liamosian spies sent from the Void. Creation On its home planet, there was a great empire that expanded across all of the known world (aka one continent). This empire was originally Dwarvish, but ruled over many races that it had conquered. This empire lasted 1,473 years. The last 23 were full of civil wars and uprisings. Different races such as orcs and voators (flying orcs) fought against the government for no reason. After 23 years of fighting, the empire fell apart. All the different races were in disarray, and many were just groups of tribes within certain borders. There were two kingdoms of Men, Yendor and Renkan, on opposite sides of the "world". There was one kingdom of Elves, and next to it, the Dwarves. The orcs and voators settled town in tribes within the southwest section of the "world". The rest of the land was the land the Pig-Men settled down in. Everyone was on their own, and there was no central government or rule set. Anyone could do whatever they wanted. One of the Piglomanians by the name of Piggyboy started a brotherhood called The Brotherhood of Piglomania. This Brotherhood brought their families to live in a town that they made, and they called the town Piglomania. The Brotherhood protected the town from raiders and other threats. Eventually, word of the town got out, and some people started traveling many days to get there. The town expanded considerably, and it got to the point where they had appointed jobs and currency. The Brotherhood decided to establish a public education system where children were taught to read, write, calculate, and other such skills. Almost 2 years after the founding of the Brotherhood, they decided to send out patrols and envoys to find people to become citizens of Piglomania. Most families joined right away and were brought to Piglomania, which had expanded into a city. Others had to consider for a while, but then joined. Five months after the first patrol was sent out, there were two cities, and they decided to start calling Piglomania a kingdom, and for two weeks the members of the brotherhood gathered opinions and debated about how the government would be structured. The second city was named Amberonia, and is often considered to be a part of Piglomania City. By the fifth year of the Brotherhood, there were many towns in the surrounding country. Seven years after the start of the Brotherhood, there were many cities and another nation formed to the east of Piglomania, and they called themselves Porkica. There was a short war between them, but after two months Porkica was destroyed, and their land was added to Piglomania. There were two more years of patrols and city building and recruiting when finally they reached the borders of the other kingdoms and stopped expanding their country. The government was then finalized. Liamosia was watching this whole process and was impressed by Piglomania's advancement and good government system. A few years after the government was finalized and life turned normal, Liamosia teleported the whole country to New Earth, right next to Rektland. Government Piglomania is an elective monarchy. The main figures in Government are the Brotherhood members and the King. The King wields almost infinite power, but is not above the law and can be taken out of office if unfit for duty. The Brotherhood members act as advisers to the king and wield great power. There are two Brotherhood members for each of the five provinces, elected for a term of five years, at which point they can be re-elected. They carry out the kings orders and help the king make decisions be telling him the people's opinions. There are also advisers to the Brotherhood members, one for each city and town, who tell people what the Brotherhood members said and oversee the carrying out of those orders. Each month there is an assembly for each province where each town sends their representative to tell the assembly problems, propose laws, and basically represent their town's people. Twice each year there is a Brotherhood Gathering, where the Brotherhood and the King get together and discuss what is going on in the country. Each Brotherhood member voices the opinions of the people in their province to the king, and the king decides at the end of the meeting whether to change any laws, declare war, send supplies, or whatever has to be done. These meetings can also be called whenever, but there is always a mandatory meeting on these intervals. Religion There is no official religion of Piglomania, because they believe that everyone has agency, the freedom to choose. There is some Mormonism (23%), Catholicism (12%), and Atheism (15%). Some of the population are members of the Snortist Cult (.1%), and there are even some Rektologists (.91%). A few people actually believe that the King and Brotherhood members are possessed by gods, and worship them (.0006%). The rest of the population believes in the traditional Pig-gods, which have been worshiped by Piglomanians for centuries, before Piglomania was formed.